Voices
by XxX.Rent-Head.XxX
Summary: Kurama x OC:: Jekyll is the most talented artist in Tokyo University, not to mention the most beautiful girl. After being asked out on a study date by Kurama, bad things begin to happen. Can they be resolved? One of my better fics.


**Disclaimer**: Muwha! Me ish back! Boo-yea!

Okay. If you clicked on the pretty title link on the main YYH Fiction page, thank you.

IF YOU WANT TO DRAW FANART OF THE CHARACTERS, feel free. Just make sure to try to get the details right; especially with my O.C. She's got…a complicated structure.

Anyway, enjoy!  
-------------------------------------------------------  
The heat beat down upon the paved streets of Tokyo, everyone remaining in their air-conditioned houses because of the extreme heat. Even the strays had found a way into the basements of old, dilapidated apartment buildings in the ghettos of the city.

Kurama, however, was not like everyone else. He was strolling leisurely down the street, toward his apartment, a bag of groceries in hand. Because of the lack of people, he would have sworn this place was a ghost town, have it not have been for the children running around under sprinklers while parents lounged in kiddy pools or underneath the shade of their patios.

But they were all near the confines of their homes. The only other life form on the street he saw was a girl from his art class at Tokyo University lounging on the flat top of a brick wall separating the jungle-like forest from the street. Her face was to the sky, eyes closed, locks of rainbow hair tumbling of the sides of the wall and her long, slender fingers, which were currently nestled comfortably under her head.

She was a peculiar girl, with tanned skin and a petite face but the attitude of a wrestler. Having the wrath of one, for that matter, made her seem more incredible. Her hair was white at the roots, fading into aqua then cerulean blue, then regular blue, then indigo, then violet. She also lived on his floor, next door to him in fact, but wasn't one to stay inside, dispite extreme heat or freezing ice.

He paused to look at her, noticing a box of white chocolate pocky clutched in her hand. A piece protruded from her soft lips, drawing notebook settled comfortably upon her stomach. He was tempted to open it up and take a look, knowing her excellent drawing talents. Flipping his crimson ponytail over his shoulder, he blinked at her, head cocked to the side in curiousity. His hair was pulled away from his face and neck, sweat dotting his skin. How could she just lay there, in the direct sunlight, without a speck of the salty, smelly liquid on her fine, thin, slender frame?

He never really noticed her before. Her name…. He knew her name, but couldn't remember it at the moment. The sun must have turned his brain to mush. Jackie… Jamie… Jarldeen… Jekyll. That was it. Jekyll.

Obviously sensing his gaze upon her body, Jekyll opened her eyes, and looked over at him. Kurama blinked; her eyes were so queer. They were blue and green swirled together, and instead of black pupils, hers were silver.

"Oh…hey, Suiichi. What are you doing out here? I figured you'd be studying for the art test on impressionism tomorrow. Counts for 25 of our grade…" She smirked at him, eyes half closed, obviously totally relaxed with talking to him, as if they'd been friends forever.

Kurama blinked. "Oh..um…yeah. I studied already. I just thought I'd go pick up some groceries…" He trailed off, looking at the ground.

She had been holding the pocky between her teeth while she talked, which she began to once again suck on while he spoke. "Ah. I see. I planned on just dozing all day," she began, removing her notebook off her stomach and placing it above her head, laying the pocky beside it, and rolling onto her stomach, stretching like a cat, one arm curled under her head, which was tilted to the side, acting as a pillow. The other arm was stretched out straight, one leg bent upward, the other just laying there, "But I haven't eaten. I'm not nessissarily hungry…" She sighed. Yawning, she allowed her eyes to become half-closed.

Kurama spoke before he even realized what he was saying. "Say…would you like to come over to help me study?"

She blinked. "Um…sure, I guess so." That was the first time Kurama ever heard her say "um." Jekyll usually sounded so sure of herself, determined and ready. "I'll bring pocky."

Letting out a breath, Kurama smiled and nodded. "Alright. See you later." He turned and hurried off.

* * *

"Mwuha," Jekyll said, purchasing at least twelve boxes of pocky. "O, how I love thee." 

She slid boxes into a paper bag, folding it back and quickly racing out of the store. Jekyll always had eyes for Kurama, but she didn't know that he would actually ask her out….

…on a study date. That made it seem so much lamer.

Sighing dramatically, she pillowed her head with her hands as she walked. The condos came into view, and she saw Kurama racing around his apartment. _Jeez, _she thought, sweat dropping. _His apartment must be a wreck. _

She entered through the revolving doors, walking briskly toward the elevators. Entering one, she pushed the button for floor four, and exited after the doors opened.

Her skirts swayed lazily around her slender legs, which were perfectly smooth, no blemishes defecting them. She wore a white midriff shirt, a high cut denim jacket with the sleeves cut off over that.

Unlocking her apartment, she walked inside, kicking off her shoes and walking briskly across the white carpet, entering through one door and into her bedroom. Jekyll ran a brush through her silky thin hair, letting it fall from its bonds.

Grabbing the bag of pocky she left on the counter, she left the apartment, locking it again.

Curiousity consumed her when she heard Kurama talking.

"It's just Jekyll Yaminoko," he said. A pause. "Shut up." Another pause. "Alright. Alright." Raising her eyebrows, Jekyll opened Kurama's apartment door and slipped inside. She stealthily moved to stand behind him, while he was sitting on the couch.

"Bye." Kurama hung up.

"_Just _Jekyll Yaminoko?" She grinned at him when he jumped.

"When did you get here?"

"Just now."

"..." He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Aye...okay. Sit, I suppose."

Jekyll obeyed, moving to sit on the floor, facing him, setting her things on the coffee table. There were a few worksheets, some notes, and some horrible drawings.

The kitsune gulped as Jekyll flipped opened her drawing notebook to a blank page and began to sketch. His eyes followed the eraser, unable to see the tip. "I'll ask you questions, and then you do the worksheet." He nodded slowly.

And so they began, Jekyll asking questions on impressionism while Kurama answered and then began his worksheet. Soon after that they were laughing and talking, exchanging stories and memories.

At long last, she tore the drawing from her notebook. She set it face down, gathering up all of her things. "I've gotta go. See you," she said, smiling. Getting up, she exited his apartment.

Kurama, blinking, cocked his head to the side and gazed at the drawing. He hesitantly reached over for it, gripping the smooth solid gently between his fingers, and flipping it over.

On it's surface was a picture of himself, sitting in a garden of roses, with fox ears and a tail.

* * *

Sighing dramaticlly, the blue-green eyed girl layed down on her bed, closing her eyes tentively. Why had she drawn a pair of fox ears and a tail on Kurama's body?

She didn't know. But...it felt so...so _right. _

Shifting slightly, she slid under the thin sheets and pulled them close around her thin frame.

Jekyll fell asleep quickly. Being bathed in the light of the full moon, her ears became pointed as she slept, totally unaware of the kitsune watching her from her balcony window.


End file.
